Googology Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! Feel free to discuss anything that is googology related, or just say hello to the wiki if you are new. ---- Croutonillion step numbering Pls help to give correct step number to my croutonillion addictions,i ma una le to continue after step 223 giving correct number to following steps.pls help me and tell me what i have to do for continuino with correct numerati in,thks and apologies.flavio61 If someone will be able to give correct numeration to my steps then i will be a le to correct and detailing with more precision some steps that are now foggy.... —Preceding unsigned comment added by 62.18.37.90 (talk • ) 23:41, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Pls correct step 2532 into Croutonillion —Preceding unsigned comment added by Flavio61 (talk • ) 16:07, November 4, 2017 (UTC) intermediate tetrational arrays? For example what willl a X^(X^X+1) array be writen as, or X^(X^X*2), where you follow the order of operations. Bubby3 (talk) 19:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Adding a "Software" page? I was wondering if people thought it was a good idea to add a "software" page which would list software packages which would be useful with respect to googology. Packages like GMP which are useful for bignum arithmetic and/or several of the "Numbers to Words" programs that are useful for naming large numbers. Jman765 (talk) 01:29, February 7, 2018 (UTC)Jman +1 Meowzz (talk) 17:44, April 5, 2018 (UTC) I Propose that we unblock Edwin Shade in the near future After visiting Edwins user page I've noticed that he's been blocked, due to an incident between him and Nnn6nn several hours ago. While it can be stated quite clearly that Edwin can be a bit intimidating at sometimes as evidenced by this recent incident, I do believe that he has proven himself to be a valuable member of the community, and that ladies and gentlemen cannot be thrown out of the window so easily. If we let petty arguments and childish scraps get in the way of this community then we risk destroying the very foundations of this community. Just a suggestion but I hope you'll consider it because Edwin is a very valuable member of the community (not that I'm supporting his actions in any way).Kolmogrov142 Oracle Tuto X (talk) 16:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :The block is temporary anyways. He will be unblocked in a weekhalf a year's time. LittlePeng9 (talk) 17:13, February 15, 2018 (UTC) : :Edwin wasn't "a bit intimidating". He viciously and intentionally hurt another wiki member who did absolutely nothing to him, just to vent out some frustration. Worse: He did it to a person that he ''knew ''was sensitive and even prone to self-harm, which makes his behavior completely unforgivable. : :So no, there was no "petty argument" there. What Edwin did was straight-out bullying of the ugliest kind, and such behavior should not be tolerated. And I don't see why his past contributions should be relevant. Do you think that being a regular contributor gives a person a free pass to be world-class asshole? : :I say the admins were really easy on him, when they banned him only for a week. Especially since this is ''not ''his first offence (he did something similar less than two weaks ago) PsiCubed2 (talk) 17:47, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :Actually,I would rather have him stay blocked for now. I wouldn't say he has been a very helpful contributer to the wiki at all in the last two months. He malliciously attacked users Unknown,Artism Scrub,Nnn6nn and myself and has only been causing controversies for the last two months or so. Not to mention he has climbed to the top of the leaderboard by cheating and spamming.Boboris02 (talk) 20:00, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Also all the pictures in the recent activity. I mean, damn. Plant (talk) 14:47, February 16, 2018 (UTC) The last few actions that he has done really worry me about him. MachineGun (talk) :He promised he'd leave the wiki at least for a while, and considering how his last promise went it would be good if he couldn't get back. Besides, we'd have to rely on him to either not have episodes or not go on the Internet during them, and personally I wouldn't be comfortable with that. :He thinks getting help would be a burden, but it's more of a burden to have him basically lose his morals every other week. Plant (talk) 14:45, February 16, 2018 (UTC)